Question: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 3 & 6 \\ 0 & 8 & 7 \\ 5 & 0 & 8\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Answer: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}4 & 0 & 5 \\ 3 & 8 & 0 \\ 6 & 7 & 8\end{array}\right]$